


A Harmful Way

by orphan_account



Series: Horror Novels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Coronavirus, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Horror, Maggots, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Self Harm, Virus, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young girl gets quarantined when a pandemic breaks out, and it should’ve ended well for everybody, but unfortunately that doesn’t happen.
Series: Horror Novels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804363
Kudos: 3





	A Harmful Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318896) by [Munashi10_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munashi10_0/pseuds/Munashi10_0). 



> I’m from Sweden, so we don’t have quarantine the way some other countries have it so ^-^
> 
> Also I don’t write horror...or gore a lot, but I hope I can practice and get better at it.

Her moments were becoming more and more frantic, pacing back and forth in the badly lit room. Her small, pale hands were clutching her white, embroidered and bloodstained dress.

The days were dragging on, and with every second that passed her patience became thinner.

They had been locked in their apartment for...how long? The day the virus had broken out nobody had thought much about it, until it became classified as a _pandemic._

With her country closing down first, putting the whole place in quarantine.

At first, they had gotten food from _someone_ but actual food hadn’t arrived in more than three weeks, and her stomach growled. It ached and her body slumped down over the bed.

Her small hands touched the sheets, long nails gently scratching the dried blood. Her eyes were...dull, unfocused when she looked at the dark brown spots.

Her parents had gotten the virus.

Her mind became numb, every time her mind became numb when she thought about it. She couldn’t believe that they were dead, one simple night and they were _gone._

She saw her small hands tremble, and she felt cold, cold and scared.

There had been something odd about the whole scenery, it looked serene, strange and pretty and godlike all at once.

She had caressed her mother’s face, body perched up beside her, legs folded like stacked clothes under her. Her mother had smooth skin, due to her nightly skin routine. She knew that her mother wasn’t old, barely fifty years, and the skin was still smooth, no wrinkles and with long black hair framing her delicate face. Thin lips and a long nose, dark eyes that had been closed, but the long lashes decorated her face, something minor, and small but still important in the larger picture. 

She looked like her mother, delicate, long raven hair, pale and soft skin, but she had gotten a wider nose from her father, and thicker eyebrows from him too.

She had noticed in her father’s mother the wider nose and slightly thicker eyebrows too. Even if her grandmother had more wrinkles, and wavy brown hair edging into grey instead of her father’s straight and dirty blonde hair.

But, her hand had also twirled a strand of his hair a last time.

She had tried ignoring the corpses, at first.

Making a meal with the scarce things they had stored, and after saving it in their fridge.

A small, dark and hopeful part of her wished that the food would last now that there was only one person eating. But the food quickly ran out, and she had found herself hungry, and slouched over her parents bed.

She didn’t know why she still did it.

It had started when she was young. A nightmare containing an older woman chasing her through the house had made her wake up sobbing, large tears staining her flushed cheeks and she had clutched her dress between her small fingers while the fear boiling in her gut got greater and greater as the minutes passed and she fumbled through the dark scary corridor, knocking on her parents door and _finally_ getting away from the cold dark claws that scratched at her clothing.

Now it was different though, and the hunger clawed at her, not unlike the long hands back then, clawing at her stomach now.

She had clawed up towards her mother, dull eyes filling with tears, making her vision blurry when she bit into her mothers slender arm.

The flesh could be heard _ripping_ apart, a few days old and the body was already swollen and into rigor mortis, but it didn’t matter.

The flesh tasted _good,_ she was horrified to admit it but she couldn’t stop chewing the muscle over and over, getting the juices on her tongue and the meat stuck between her bloody teeth.

Chunks of flesh grinding between her teeth.

She licked her cracked lips clean from blood, even if her dress was bloody now.

She panted, ragged and her stomach hurt, burping she soon fell asleep, more and more blood seeping out on the sheets.

Her throat burned.

Her stomach hurt so badly, and her burning throat called out her mothers name in a broken voice.

Puke welled up, disgusting chunks in brown sludge and her eyes teared up, puking and the rotten, _disgusting_ smell would engrave itself into her memory.

She slumped over the toilet bowl, eyes dull and sobbing cries escaping her.

After a while, her long silky raven hair became tangled, leaving itself to look like a crow’s nest, her nails growing out into broken and jagged things. Her arms became filled with wounds, the nails, or _claws_ rather, scratching and scratching her pale arms until blood seeped through.

She didn’t know when she finally snapped.

A day after the corpses were long gone, the houses simple charm turning sinister and dark, the cave and home for a bloodthirsty monster. Something in humane.

Her cries were echoing through the rooms, and she began _scratching_ in her arms frantically, banging her head on the wall, scratching and _scratching_ hollow screams ringing out tearing from her throat and she was sure she felt her mother’s reassuring hand on her, but it was cold, bony and far away.

She had continued to puke, but _this_ time a large chunk of worms, maggots, followed, wringling around and suddenly she felt another burning pain sear through her.

Her eyes became unfocused and her breaths became ragged, and her hands scratched again, tearing at the slowly healing wounds and mashing them up again, before scratching at her stomach, trying desperately to make a dent, to pull the maggots out. Would that work? Would that let her escape the little worms?

She had no strength, puking up her only food before laying down shivering and trembling on the hard wooden floor.

Her eyes had focused on the maggots creeping towards her, before her head fell against the floor, losing her consciousness in the matter of seconds.

If the virus ever did disappear, then she would be classified as another victim to it, another one of the masses.


End file.
